ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe II
is an American action-thriller-horror fighting superhero video game, serving as a sequel to . It is developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on June 9th, 2020. Synopsis The Earthrealm is once again under chaos as Shao Kahn has achieved to fuse the Mortal Kombat universe with the DC Universe as he forms a pact with DC's Eclipso to form an unlikely alliance to enslave the entire universe by becoming a vicious creature known as Eclipkhan. As a result, the DC heroes alongside the Mortal Kombat heroes have to stop it and its thralls. Characters Playable ''Mortal Kombat'' *'Cassie Cage' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Jacqui Briggs' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Liu Kang' (voiced by Matthew Yang King) - TBD *'Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero' (voiced by Steve Blum) - TBD *'Johnny Cage' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Sonya Cage (née Blade)' (voiced by Tricia Helfer) - TBD *'Jax Briggs' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Princess Kitana' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Jade' (voiced by Mela Lee) - TBD *'Raiden' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD *'Kenshi Takahashi' (voiced by ) - TBD DC Comics *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Sam Daly) - TBD *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - TBD *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Billy Batson/Shazam' (voiced by Grey Griffin as Billy and Chris Cox as Shazam) - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'John Constantine' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD Bosses Playable ''Mortal Kombat'' *'Shinnok' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Kano' (voiced by JB Blanc) - TBD *'Mileena' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - TBD *'Erron Black' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Quan Chi' (voiced by Ronald M. Banks) - TBD *'Goro' (also voiced by ) - TBD *'Frost' (voiced by Kelly Hu) - TBD *'Ermac' (voiced by Jamieson Price) - TBD *'Cyrax' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - TBD *'D'Vorah' (also voiced by Kelly Hu) - TBD *'Skarlet' (voiced by ) - TBD DC Comics *'Lex Luthor' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD *'The Joker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'John Corben/Metallo' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'David Hyde/Black Manta' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD *'Lobo' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD Unplayable *'Eclipkhan' (voiced by Ike Amadi and Linda Cardellini fused) - a fused form of Shao Kahn and Eclipso who TBD. ''Mortal Kombat'' *'Shao Kahn' (also voiced by Ike Amadi) - TBD *'Shang Tsung' (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - TBD DC Comics *'Eclipso/Jean Loring' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD Plot Stages Endings Quotes Cassie ends up approaching Batgirl. *'Batgirl:' Who are you? * Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:DC Comics Category:Mortal Kombat Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:M Category:PEGI 18 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas